Before The Warblers Knew
by ThePineappleThief
Summary: Kurt finds that keeping a boyfriend secret, when you're horny as hell in Warbler practice is harder then he would have anticipated


Its hard to tell when it got to this point. If you were to ask I, Kurt Hummel, a week ago if could imagine myself on my knees begging to suck my boyfriend's cock, i would of course answered with a pitiful and mocking bitch stare.

Yet here I am, in Dalton's common room under the desk of the Warbler council meeting. Horny as hell and desperately trying to communicate this desperation to Mr. Blaine Anderson who appears to have forgotton about me.

It had begun, I suppose a few days ago when Blaine and I had returned from burying my poor Pavarotti and were walking hand in hand towards Blaine's dorm where we had set up some light refreshments to toast and honour my sweet canary. "it was very kind of you to help out today, there's not many people who would humour me with a wake and everything." Blaine held out the door for me before answering "of course Kurt, I believe it comes in the whole perfect boyfriend handbook. 1. Bury deceased pets 2. Display affection whenever appropriate" he punctuated this cheesy line with a chaste kiss to my reddening cheek. "Boyfriend. Huh. That-huh- that still seems so unreal to me". I stammer nervously." Blaine nodded knowingly "I want to tell the warblers tomorrow, I know it's till early days but they'll be happy for us"

Now, usually I am all for celebratory dinners and the occasional fanfare when announcing such heart-warming news but, this is serious. This is my first relationship, and its Blaine. My darling Blaine, who I have loved for so long. There is no way I want the Warblers knowing. They would ask all these questions and then we'd have a whole week of Bryan Adams or Celine Dion and I simply can't cope with that kind of attention.

"Blaine, I want them to know too. You know, eventually." I say trying not to cave at Blaine's adorable pout. I move myself to sit on his bed. "I just want to bask in the glow that is our honeymoon period for a little while longer." Blaine nodded his face looking like he was considering something. "is that a- problem?" I hesitantly ask. Blaine suddenly whips his head up to meet my gaze. "No. Of course not, I understand I told you I wouldn't want to screw this up" he moved over to the bed where I was sat and placed his hands on my crossed knees. "it's just that this already feels like second nature to me. I don't want to jinx it or anything but I feel like this relationship is going to be very easy for us. Maybe because we were friends first. Maybe because we have always been in our own little flirty relationship" he looks me in the eyes and chuckles "I just didn't know it yet."

I cant help but smile at that. I look at him again only to see his eyes still warm but his smile has been wiped off his face, and his focus is on my lips. "can I kiss you Kurt?" Normally I would roll my eyes at such a ridiculous question but there was something in his stare that suggested there was more to this kiss. "S-sure"

We leant in together and simply brushed lips before pressing them a little more forcefully. It was always so intoxicating to kiss Blaine. He was so much like a drug making me feel dizzy especially when he hinted at my lips to deepen the kiss. The need for air is in the back of my head but all I can think about is this amazing boy leaning towards me and pushing me gently into the mattress. My lungs burned to breathe and when we separate it's all I can do to gasp out his name while he's sucking on my neck. "Oh my god Blaine" I moaned. Blaine then shoots his head up and I realise just how desperate I sounded. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I just got a little carried awa-" I was silence as Blaine lowered his lower body onto mine and I suddenly I felt so incredibly warm again.

Blaine was hard.

That was Blaine's cock and its on mine and it was only then I realised that I was hard too. I keened at the new pressure and we hungrily attatched our lips and Blaine began to rock. It was a whole new sensation, my vision blurred and I felt so hot so when Blaine started to tug at my clothes it was all I could done but to start to tear of his tie and blazer. "are you sure your okay with this" Blaine gasped in between kisses. I stop suddenly before I realise what I was doing "I guess. I mean I don't know much about sex Blaine, I know it will take awhile for you to find me sexy but I was really enjoying the um... you know... what we were just doing." Blaine looked at me with such sadness before taking my hands which were still clutching at his shirt "I am completely clueless Kurt. How many times do I have to tell you that."

Blaine raised my hand to his lips gently kissing our knuckles before reattaching our lips. It had begun so slowly as was once again escalating into something more and soon enough our clothes were on the floor and were pushing our boxer clad erections against each other. "You feel so good Kurt. Oh fuck. You're so beautifully like this" his words only encouraged the hot coiling sensation in the pit of my stomach and I managed to gasp out "Blaine honey I'm so close so cl-" I was cut short by Blaine rolling onto his side and therefore taking away that delicious pressure. "Blaine? What's wrong? Did I do someth-" I stopped myself as I saw Blaine turn around to reveal a small pink bottle of lube. Now I may a beginner at the whole sex thing but I know what that is meant for.

"Blaine, honey I love you but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet" I say sitting up slightly. Blaine suddenly looked panicked. "No, no, no Kurt I'm sorry I didn't mean we had to go all the way. Not that I don't want that but, I did want to try something if you want of course" My dick beginning to ache again with its need for attention made me nod hastily and when Blaine picked up the bottle and began pulling down my boxers did I realise just how much I wanted Blaine to take me. Right there in his dorm room, I know I said I wasn't ready but it was then did I make a silent promise to explore and give everything I could to this hauntingly beautiful boy next to me.

"I want to suck your cock baby. Is that okay?" he growled into my ear before sucking on my earlobe. I moaned loudly as he began sucking and licking his way past my collarbone and nipples and down to my navel stopping at my still covered erection. He looked into my eyes to determine if there was any hesitation. When met with my horny pleading face he quickly pulled the offending article of clothing away and nuzzled at my crotch. I squirmed and whimpered at this exciting vunerability. "you are really good Kurt. Like really good. I want to taste you so bad baby. Your so good" this new inarticulacy was a first for Blaine I was about to make a comment regarding this when I felt a hot vacuum encase my leaking erection. My moan was ripped from my throat as I pulled at Blaine's hair and then he lowered himself down.

It was still only early days, so when I had come down from my first sexual high Blaine had agreed that we would only go as far as blowjobs if that's what we feel comfortable with doing. It had become a bit of a habit or at least it had become a bit of a pastime for me and Blaine to be wrapped up in each other's arms rocking ourselves into ecstasy.

Blaine had told me to meet him in the Warbler common room before practise to 'show me something' this immediately sent my mind into overdrive. My heart hammering at the possibility of being able to suck him down for once so when I found Blaine sat on the desk stroking his impressive length keeping his eyes on mine. I couldn't help but crawl over to him and take the impressive cock into my mouth. The bell rung loudly, echoing in the room and my eyes met Blaine's, there wasn't any time left. So here I am under the table because Blaine's wise ass idea has landed me in a new Warbler scandal like I needed another one after encouraging the Gap attack.

"Gentlemen, I would like to draw this warbler council meeting to a close earlier than normal today as Councilman David has regretfully come down with a serious case of bird influenza" Wes announced hitting his gavel assertively and in the process making me wince at the noise. "however, junior warbler Blaine Anderson has kindly agreed to fill in for us. I rolled my eyes at that. "_Yes how very kind of him"_ I thought. "_how kind of him to build me up with uncontrollable lust only to leave me desperate"_ Although I suppose I could take some pleasure in the fact that he's hard too.

"_Ah! That's it!"_ I turn to look at Blaine's waist and I see that he was in fact straining in his grey uniform pants. "_Oh this is too perfect_." I nudge at Blaine's feet until he can sneak an apologetic glance my way however he had to avert his eyes and stifle a moan as I had proceeded to stroke my hard cock under the table. "Blaine are you okay?" I stifled a laugh at Blaine's deer in head lights look.

He cleared his throat before saying "I'm fine Jeff, you know, just a... bit of a cock. I MEAN. Cough." I had started to roughly palm Blaine quickly now. I'm so damn desperate to take him in my mouth, to feel the weight of his dick on my tongue. Down my throat. I pull Blaine's trembling knees apart and suck over the zipper before pulling it down with my teeth. Blaine shot my a desperate look. I couldn't tell if he wanted me to carry on or stop. So I thought I should just pick up where I left off before the fucking Warblers had shown up.

"Where is Kurt anyway" my heart stopped abruptly and a cold sweat began as I froze. Blaine had appeared to be stuck to as his quaking limbs had frozen. "He erm... mentioned something abou- OH MY God Kurt!" I had unconsciously swallowed over Blaine's dick. The whole choir room had began muttering and shuffling around. I pulled myself off tucked myself in and shot into the centre of the desk. "ORDER." The banging gavel made me jump once more and hit my head on the table. "OW. Fuck!" I cry out. And then there was silence.

Realising my mistake I stopped again, blood beating in my ears and I desperately willed my erection down. This whole exhibitionism kink is becoming a nightmare. The cover is suddenly pulled up by a very confused looking Trent and a red faced Blaine. I look at them for a second before sliding out from under the desk and grabbing Blaine's hand heading to the door. I turn to say something but stop when all the Warblers are staring open mouthed. I look at Blaine then back again before announcing.

"if any of you guys, need us and I'm sure you won't. Blaine and I will be in my dorm room." Leaving the stunned prep boys behind gaping.


End file.
